


Cicatricez

by Kikinu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gracias a los poderes curativos de Kyuubi, Naruto no tiene cicatriz, ninguna marca en su cuerpo que demuestre todas las cosas por las que ha pasado, todos los horrores, los enfrentamientos. La guerra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicatricez

Gracias a los poderes curativos de Kyuubi, Naruto no tiene cicatriz, ninguna marca en su cuerpo que demuestre todas las cosas por las que ha pasado, todos los horrores, los enfrentamientos. La guerra. Puedes mirar a Naruto y no ver ninguna prueba en su cuerpo que delate que es un ninja.

Y, sin embargo, la guerra le ha dejado a Naruto millones de heridas invisibles a los ojos.

Amigos muertos, mentores perdidos, una aldea destrozada.

Por eso, por las noches, cuando el dolor es aún más insoportable, él y Sasuke se lamen juntos las heridas de la guerra. Las de uno visibles, las del otro no. Porque, a pesar de todo, estar juntos es el mejor bálsamo para el dolor.


End file.
